Starting Anew
by zitaos
Summary: They both want to move on and forget the past. Mio/Miku, oneshot.


"His choice was selfish. Too selfish. It seemed as if it was not thought out properly. I mean like, did he stay with her just because he thought she needed him more than I did? It just didn't make sense... I'm his sister. She was a stranger.

Does that make sense to you, Mio?"

Miku kept her eyes closed as she waited for a response from the other end of the couch. She slanted her head down a little and sighed, hearing nothing from the girl who was with her not too long ago.

"Mio?"

She could feel someone's hand wrap around hers slowly. It was cold but firm and slightly smaller than hers.

"It can't be as bad as chasing your possessed sister around a village, only to find yourself taking her own life with your own hands and coming back home, not knowing how to explain what happened in the past week without breaking down," the fifteen-year-old breathed. She continued to keep quiet, still keeping her hand wrapped around Miku's.

The silence between them was temporarily pleasant until Mio shot up from the couch, slightly hurting Miku's arm.

"Is everything alright, Mio?" she whispered, widening her eyes at her younger companion who was now clenching her right fist.

"Nothing's alright. Nothing, Miku. _Nothing._ Do you think I'm okay?" she sneered, giving the nineteen-year-old a piercing glare. Mio looked away for a while, wiping the fresh tears from her face so that Miku wouldn't have to comfort her like a child. She was fifteen, mature enough to handle things herself. She didn't need another girl who was barely an adult to be there by her side.

Only Mayu could make her feel that way. Only Mayu had the ability to make her feel complete. Like she wasn't alone.

But there was a problem.

She only trusted Mayu.

Other than that, no one else could earn her trust. Heck, she couldn't even trust her own uncle because he wasn't her legitimate guardian. It just didn't feel right being under his care. She almost lost the family she knew to the Tattooed Curse just recently, but she was grateful to the woman who had saved them just in time. However, that didn't mean she could trust her either.

She didn't feel like being here anymore. Her life didn't have a purpose.

It was pointless to be alive if she felt lost and incomplete.

"You could go home if you'd like. I don't mind." The brunette looked up at her and smiled sadly, a lonely tear sliding from the corner of her eye down her cheek. "Sorry for the sudden talk about my brother," she gasped as she wiped her face with her dark red cardigan.

Mio stared at her friend, completely aware of the tear-stained camisole she was wearing. She suddenly felt like wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, holding her close for a while.

This tingly feeling ran through her body. But what was it, exactly? She couldn't tell.

"It's fine," Mio muttered, sitting down once again next to the girl with long brown locks. The urge of doing more than just holding her... It was there. "I have to wait for Uncle, anyway; he's my ride home."

A sudden wave washed over her body as she could feel her face buried in the neck of the older of the two. She wasn't sure who had started the embrace, but it felt somewhat... soothing.

Maybe she did need comfort from Miku. It would help the both of them pull through their losses together. One step at a time.

They would move on together and live for the sake of the people dearest to them.

Sure, the thought of being the cause of their siblings' deaths couldn't possibly efface from their minds right away, but they would eventually forget about it. Together.

Miku took the fifteen-year-old girl's hand and dragged her down to join her on the floor. There, they would lie down, bodies tucked under the coffee table, and look up at the ceiling. And for once, they would forget about everything of the past. Even if it was just for a second.

"Let's start all over, Mio. Together."

Their hands clasped, and they both shut their eyes, only to find themselves in a new world of light.

It was only the beginning of their thousand-step journey.

_We'll start anew. Together on each other's side._

_Forever._

Mio knew that was her and Mayu's promise, but it didn't stop her from using it again. This time with someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh hi, there. Just wanted to say that this was completed... in less than three hours (if you don't count how many days it took for me to actually write it -.-). It's a pretty big accomplishment, and I feel happy for finishing this so quickly (aha, not). ;A;**

**So there. I brought Mio/Miku into the world in English, since there was only one Mio/Miku fic in FRENCH, if I can recall. D: It was juicy, lol. o-o"**

**Hope it wasn't so bad... Anyways, thanks for reading! You don't mind reviewing, right? Thanks. c:**


End file.
